Problem: Divide. $3 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = $
Explanation: Imagine we have ${3}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ In total we have $3 \times 2$ pieces. $3 \times 2 = 6$ $3 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 6$